


Complicated Ties

by LynDoesArtAndStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Bitty Bones, Multi, Poly Relationships, Reverse Harem, bitty - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynDoesArtAndStuff/pseuds/LynDoesArtAndStuff
Summary: Things can get a bit... complicated.. when you find yourself to have soul ties with multiple people. Especially when your soul is a little.. different. Isn’t that so cliché?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames/Names for the Bone Gang + list of all who will appear in the foreseeable future: 
> 
> Sans - Undertale Sans  
> (Vanilla - Bitty UT Sans)  
> Papyrus - Undertale Papyrus
> 
> Edge - UnderFell Papyrus  
> (Boss - Bitty UF Pap)  
> Red - UnderFell Sans  
> (Cherry - Bitty UF Sans)
> 
> Blue - UnderSwap Sans  
> (Berry - Bitty US Sans)  
> Stretch - UnderSwap Papyrus  
> (Carrot - Bitty US Pap)
> 
> Squid - Ink Sans  
> RuRu - Error Sans
> 
> Nightmare (DreamTale)  
> Dream (DreamTale)

~~** “It’s just another anomaly.”  ** ~~

“No, it’s just a girl!”

~~** “Either way, I’m going to destroy her. Glitches like that can become too pow-“ ** ~~

“Error! We agreed to talk these things through!” Ink frantically interrupted him, reaching out to stop the other from doing something so rash.

The glitchy skeleton froze for a moment as Ink grabbed his hood, error signs popped up everywhere as he then spazzed around trying to make the colorful skeleton let go.

Ink smirked and let go of the hood, causing Error to fall forward, almost hitting the ground if he hadn’t caught himself with strings.

Ink crossed his arms, “we are going to look into this first. There’s no debating it until we have all the facts.” He tried to hide his excitement over this new found anomaly. 

Error groaned,  ~~** “are you kidding me?”  **~~ He stood straighter and dusted himself off, even though this part of the anti void had literally nothing but the two of them. Even if Ink was insufferable, he picked a reasonable pocket of the void to meet in. And he’d never admit it, but he was thankful to the squid.

Ink reached for him, a threat looming.

He takes it back, he hates the squid. Error stepped back,  ~~** “f-fffff-fine! If the multiverse IM-m-Mplodes, you better KNOW-know it was your fault!” ** ~~ He quickly opened a portal, taking the shortcut to his favorite place. 

Ink could see the stars for only a moment before Error and the portal disappeared completely. 

“Figures.” Ink sighed and looked back to the opened universe window to the new anomaly. 

She was kind of cute, but Ink didn’t like the look she held on her face. 

It wasn’t happy, nor angry.

It’s like she didn’t feel anything as she went through her day to day task. He’d been watching her longer than the meeting with Error.. she was just so.. just kind of like him.. his chest tightened slightly. He shook it off.

“Oh, well. She’s done nothing wrong so far, maybe she’ll benefit the multiverse soon enough!” Ink leaned closer for a moment, smiling at the girl that didn’t even know she was being watched. His eye lights a confused exclamation and a heart. 

The moment was taken as fast as it had begun and a portal popped up and Dream rolled through it, closing it immediately as a noise cut off with the portal. He was huffing and on his knee, his arrow still clutched in his hand.

“Dream?” Ink turned from the view of the girl and kneeled down to help the other skeleton up. “What was that?” He knew the answer, he had been watching it earlier, but usually Dream could handle him.

Dream stood, still catching his breath, with Inks help, both of them looking towards where the portal had been, “we have another issue.”

“Is it your brother, _again_?” Ink could probably predict the answer even if he hadn’t known, ever since Error became more compliant with their deal, Nightmare stepped up to be the ‘evil’ leader of the ‘bad’ Sanses.

Ink couldn’t understand why anyone would willfully team up, so the only reasonable explanation was-

Dream swallowed thickly breaking Inks thoughts,and looked to Ink, “yes, and he seems to have found a way to create more-” Dream paused and looked to the only window that was open in Anti-Void. His eye lights caught sight of a girl. 

Ink said something but Dream just interrupted, “is that a new anomaly?” 

Ink rose a brow at him, puffing out a sigh, “yes. Error and I aren’t sure of her origins or reason to exist yet, but we-“

Dream drowned the other out as his magic seemed to flutter slightly. A light blush colored his cheeks as the girl went about her life. He didn’t even take in her lack of expression. 

She was beautiful, even her-

What?

He began to look deeper until Ink spun him around, “so we need to go now!”

“What?” Dreams eyelights went to the window but Ink was already waving it away, a portal taking its place. 

“Come on!” Ink dragged the three through, Dream just now noticing Blue. Blue smiled and waved at him as they were both taken through a few shortcuts.

Had he really zoned out so much that he hadn’t noticed Ink go get Blue? He shook his head, they had to focus. 

* * *

You felt like you were being watched. It started a few days ago. 

It would be classified as borderline worrying if it weren’t for your.. condition.. you’d probably be scared. 

You couldn’t find it in yourself to care as you continued to make a list of all the needs a Bitty would have. 

Lately, you’ve had a longing for companionship. You had read that having a Bitty would help. You could only imagine it would. You would humor the thoughts of your psychiatrist and try to find meaning by having to take care of someone that wasn’t yourself.

If only you had planned for a little more.


	2. Bitty Stop Shop (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shopping and little friends??... well that part is up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames/Names for the Bone Gang + list of all who will appear in the foreseeable future: 
> 
> Sans - Undertale Sans  
> (Vanilla - Bitty UT Sans)  
> Papyrus - Undertale Papyrus
> 
> Edge - UnderFell Papyrus  
> (Boss - Bitty UF Pap)  
> Red - UnderFell Sans  
> (Cherry - Bitty UF Sans)
> 
> Blue - UnderSwap Sans  
> (Berry - Bitty US Sans)  
> Stretch - UnderSwap Papyrus  
> (Carrot - Bitty US Pap)
> 
> Squid - Ink Sans  
> RuRu - Error Sans
> 
> Nightmare (DreamTale)  
> Dream (DreamTale)

You ripped out the list from the notebook, humming to yourself as you folded it up. There wasn’t even much you could write down besides just a guideline.

The shop website, and nearly every other Bitty site, said that each individual Bitty had different needs. Apparently some even needed special medications. At the time when you read that, you felt like you could relate, having to have medication for nearly your entire life.. maybe it could be something you would bond over. 

Your eyes went went back down to the folded paper in your hand, you weren’t sure if it was a mistake to do this or not. You were only just learning that trusting your psychiatrist was getting you farther than not. 

You sighed, sliding the list into your pocket, carefully, as you didn’t like wrinkles. You were still working on that.

* * *

Pulling your jacket closer, your eyes wondered over the store’s sign. This particular shop had good reviews, apparently it was owned by a family that everyone seemed to get along with. Quaint. 

Sighing, you adjusted your gloves and sleeves before checking both ways and then crosses the street. The act was pointless really, you hadn’t seen any cars and it was far too late in the morning for most jobs to start, and far too late for the schools to be letting out. Just perfect timing for you to leave the house.

You checked your watch, then looked up as you seen an older woman walk up to the door. She smiled and waved before she flipped the sign to ‘open’ and took some keys out to unlock the door. 

Your eyes wondered back up the building as you waited, you’ve tried not to hold eye contact for prolonged periods of time ever since you were told it made people uncomfortable when you did.

”oh, hello, dear. You’re here early, wanting to get first pickens, hm?” She sounded like most older women do. Motherly. Her face seemed to be smiling even when she had it relaxed. A contrast to your own, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

“I heard this was the best shop to go to. I didn’t know what time was the best.” That was a lie, you had made sure to pick the time you knew no one was likely to be coming in, it just so happened to be opening time. 

She bummed in response, then motioned in, “come on, out of the cold, child. I’m just opening, let me get things going. Please look around at your leisure.” 

You nodded and your eyes went to the back where the caged areas were, taking note of how much bigger then inside of the building was and how many different caged areas you could see. But you turned to the left and started to look at the items, you’d never been here before. You always thought it was best to get a detailed layout of an area before getting any more comfortable.

A few different sounds happened at the back of the store, you tried not to seem weird and nosey, keeping your eyes trained on the items in front of you. You heard some voices and then the womans again. Hers being slightly louder. If you really wanted to, you could listen in... no no, that’s not okay for normal people to do. 

You looked down to your globed hands, slowly pulling a glove off, testing how soft the Bitty bed in front of you was. This particular one was for one of the larger bitties. About the size of a medium dogs bed, but shaped more like your own. You frowned when you heard the crinkle of the plastic that protects the mattress from spills. You always had a distain for that noise.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour and a half before you had made it almost all the way to the back of the store. Unsurprisingly, no one had entered the store. You were glad you had chosen a slow day at an even slower time. 

“Most of them are awake now, if you’d like to look?” The woman had walked passed you multiple times as she had went about opening the shop, but this is the first time she had directly come up to speak again. 

You turned to her, “of course. If that’s alright.” You were relieved to finally get to what you had come to the shop for. You had hoped you could’ve spent the whole first part getting to know a bit about the Bitty you’d be drawn to and then you’d let them pick whatever they liked and then you’d get the things they need. You hadn’t counted on the fact that the shop keeps would have to do opening tasks first.. or the fact that bitties slept until a certain time when in shops.. A mistake you hope not to make again. 

“Here, each caged off area is labeled with what types are in each. Please be careful while walking, some of them like to run all about the place and some even meet in the center area, it is the one with no sign.” She explained, then pointed behind her, “I’ll be at the desk, please let me know when you’re ready to decide.” She smiled again and went off. 

You sighed, (wow you do that a lot don’t you?) finally taking in the caged areas, before stepping passed the line that marked where the ‘store’ and play area met. The first cage you were close to had only 2 inhabitants who were just talking, it seemed private. Especially with how the fish like one had leaned over the yellow reptile like one, so your eyes went down to the sign. ‘Sweet hearts area.’ 

You moved on to the next one, it was a bigger caged area, and you read the sign first, ‘fell’ there seemed to be way more in here. You looked around to the other cages for a moment, yea.. there weren’t as many in those compared to this one. Maybe people didn’t like the fell bitties? At least not in your town. 

You looked at the different types, and none really caught your attention. You went to move on.

“What? You can’t handle picking a good Bitty, huh dollface?” A voice called out to you, it seemed to be trying to mock you. Too bad you couldn’t care less. Still you stopped and turned to the sound. 

“And who are you?” You asked while sitting down on your knees to be eye level with the Bitty. It was a skeleton Bitty, you were hoping to find one of these. They looked cool whenever you’d stumbled across every category of species that had.

“What’s it to ya?” He leaned on the railing of the cage, trying to sound nonchalant, but on the inside he was excited. A pretty human was talking to him? Most people that came in this shop didn’t spare a second glance at the FellBitties. 

You rose an eye brow at him, “I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me, considering you had called out like that. It’s much easier if I know your name, or would you prefer I look it up? That seems a bit impersonal, though.” You slowly reached into your phone pocket, and he stood up straight.

“Wait- I’m a Cherry type. But look-“ he seemed panicked for a moment before gathering his composure, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “unless you’re planning on adopting two skeleton bitties, you better look for a different species of Bitty, human.” 

“Well, Mr Cherry.. I don’t believe I’ve said anything about wanting a skeleton Bitty.” His face fell. “And really, you should ask for someone’s name, it’s rude to call someone ‘human’ I’m sure you wouldn’t want me calling you ‘skeleton’ or ‘bitty’. I’m (y/n).” You held your hand out to the Bitty, really hoping this wasn’t one that would bite you. 

He looked at your hand with narrowed eyes, so you lowered it.

“I guess you were being very kind to offer me that advice though. I am, in fact, hoping to find a skeleton Bitty. Well, I guess I’m hoping to find two now that you say I need to.” You looked down at your phone, debating on looking at your bank status to make sure you could afford more than one. You could, but you liked to know exactly how much money you can spend before you do. 

You heard a noise, and looked to find him sliding down the cage side, to land in front of you, “really? Just like that? You trust me and are planning on getting two now? What are you? Stupid?” He crossed his arms and started to walk around you. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I was but maybe I am. I only assumed you said that for a reason. I think I read something about certain bitties preferring to be adopted in pairs.” You looked up back to where he had been standing on the cage, to find another skeleton Bitty, he was frowning at you. “Oh hello, and who are you?”

Cherry rushes back in front of you, “Boss! I was just checking-“ the taller Bitty held up his hand, which was gloved. How cute. 

“Shut up, Sans.” Sans? Who was ? Oh- right right- all bitties had nicknames and such. 

This one hopped down, instead of sliding, his eyes never removing themselves from you. Was.. was he trying to intimidate you?

He was only like a foot tall? Maybe taller but not by much. 

“Is this the other skeleton Bitty I would need to adopt in order to adopt you, Cherry?” You asked as you turned your face slightly to look at the now sweaty Bitty. 

The taller one- a Papyrus type now that you recall, suddenly had red cheek bones, “I wouldn’t let you adopt me.” He put emphasis on the word ‘you’, and looked away, with his arms crossed. 

“Oh well, I guess I’ll look for some other skeleton bitties-“ you started to stand but the bitties both rushed to press you back down. You could’ve still stood up, but it was admirable that they tried. So you sat back on your knees, looking at them questionably. “I thought you didn’t want me to adopt you?” 

You had decided that you did in fact want these two. If only because they seemed to have a lot of character to them. 

“I change my mind.” Boss said as he still held your hand, he just couldn’t go another day in this shop, it was not up to his liking. Too many unnecessary extras taking up space. And he thought you were kind of attractive in a way, like in his soul. But he wouldn’t admit that second part. “You must adopt the TWO of us.” He commanded, pointing to Cherry. You nodded in agreement“My brother and myself. Together.” He clarified. 

“I already said I wanted to.” 

“Both of us.” He stated. 

“What is with you two, I said I would adopt the two of you?” You were genuinely concerned that somewhere in this store there was a Bitty that was supposed to be adopted in a pair but wasn’t.. maybe that’s why these two were so incessant that you promised to take them both. “I want to look around more, can- well, do you two want to go with me?” You still wanted to see the others, even if you were not getting any more. 

The two looked at each other and then huddled away talking in whispered voices. Looking up at you ever once in a while. Before Cherry walked up to you, “we want you to go and tell the old lady that you want us before you look any further.” 

You felt a small frown form on your face, they seemed to think you were lying... did people just act like they would adopt and then not?

“Alright, I think you two should come with me to tell her then?” You asked. You weren’t sure how it all worked here in this shop. Could they leave the play area without being already adopted? 

“Oh-“ you gasped a bit as Cherry crawled up into your lap, and then .. boss? Held up his arms like you were supposed to pick him up. “You guys want a free ride over there huh? Alright.” You gently picked up Cherry who let out a ‘hey-‘ in surprise, placing him on your shoulder, “here just don’t fall okay? I don’t want your first experience with me to be a bad one.” You then held your hands in front of Boss, not sure how to pick him up, he had a lot more pointy edges than Cherry did.

He rolled his eyes, mumbling about how humans were stupid or something, then stepped between your hands and began to pull them into a place where you could pick him up, and then you surprised him apparently because you held him to your chest instead of on your shoulder. 

“Hello, ma’am? I have already found two I really like. Can I still look around the other cages before I leave? I do want these two, for sure though.” You made sure to clarify, not for the lady but for the two skeletons. 

She looked up, reading glasses on the lower part of her nose, “oh- sure of course, Boss, Cherry, why don’t you sit here with me and let’s talk while they look around some more hm?” She Motioned to the Bitty sized sitting area beside her desk, on a shelf like area. 

The two begrudgingly let go and sat there, watching you as you went back to the cages.

* * *

Meanwhile in the antivoid, Error begrudgedly watched you.

He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with you. He had only just learned about you and you were already getting under his metaphorical skin, nearly as much as Ink does.

Someone that had any form of common resemblance to that squid was surely an issue that needed to be watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, looks like you’re pretty easily enamored huh?  
> I don’t blame you. Edgy bitties are cute. And they think they just talked you into adopting them, but nah, your - oh wait that’s going to give away some plot. Can’t do that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I’ll try to update as much as I can, I have art stuff to do on the main.
> 
> Plus I want this to be a sort of slow burn. Like a long build up ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here. I hope it all goes well!  
> I kind of know where I’m going with this, so leave your guesses and such of where you think it is going or where it should go in the comments below!  
> And if you enjoy it, kudos are appreciated! 💕


End file.
